Cryo Ammo
Cryo Ammo is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player mode. Mass Effect 2 When activated, the user's weapon is empowered and has a chance of freezing enemies without any special defenses for a short time, preventing them from moving. Frozen enemies are more susceptible to damage and can even be shattered for an instant kill. It is also worth noting that husks are instantly killed once frozen. Power Ranks Rank 1 *'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds *'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power. *'Freeze Duration': 3.00 seconds Rank 2 *'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds *'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power. *'Freeze Duration': 4.00 seconds Rank 3 *'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds *'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power. *'Freeze Duration': 5.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Improved Cryo Ammo *The apex of cryogenic rounds, this ammunition freezes targets more frequently and for a longer duration. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power. **'Freeze Duration': 7.00 seconds Squad Cryo Ammo *Your entire squad gains the cryo ammo's effects, letting you incapacitate large groups or relentlessly hammer one target. **'Recharge Time': 1.50 seconds **'Duration': Lasts until overridden by another ammo power. **'Freeze Duration': 5.00 seconds Player Notes Using Squad Cryo Ammo is the only method of granting your teammates Cryo Ammo, as it is an ability exclusive to Shepard. Availability *Soldier *Infiltrator *Vanguard Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Cryo Ammo Flash-freeze and shatter unprotected enemies.Slow down the rest. Weaken armor. Frozen targets won't regenerate health. *'Freeze Duration:' 3 sec *'Movement Speed:' -15% *'Armor Weakening:' -25% Rank 2: Freeze Chance Improve the odds of freezing a target by 30%. Rank 3: Freeze Duration Increase freeze duration by 40%. *'Freeze Duration:' 4.20 sec *'Movement Speed:' -15% *'Armor Weakening:' -25% Rank 4: Freeze Duration/Squad Bonus Freeze Duration Increase freeze duration by 40%. *'Freeze Duration:' 5.90 sec *'Movement Speed:' -15% *'Armor Weakening:' -25% Squad Bonus Squadmates gain Cryo Ammo at 50% effectiveness. Rank 5: Ammo Capacity/Headshots Ammo Capacity Increase ammo capacity by 30%. Headshots Increase headshot damage to frozen enemies by 35%. Rank 6: Freeze Chance/Damage Combo Freeze Chance Improve the odds of freezing a target by 50%. Decrease a frozen target's movement speed by an additional 20%. *'Freeze Duration:' 5.90 sec (Freeze Duration), 4.20 sec (Squad Bonus) *'Movement Speed:' -35% *'Armor Weakening:' -25% Damage Combo Increase damage to frozen targets from all sources by 50%. Weaken the armor of chilled targets by 25%. *'Freeze Duration:' 5.90 sec (Freeze Duration), 4.20 sec (Squad Bonus) *'Movement Speed:' -15% *'Armor Weakening:' -50% Player Notes ;Mechanics *Like Cryo Blast, Cryo Ammo reduces the effectiveness of the armor protecting targets like Atlases, Ravagers and Geth Pyros, but does not enable superior penetration of armor plated targets such as Cannibals and Husks buffed by Marauders. **The armor weakening effect is party-friendly; it creates a short-duration debuff (about two seconds or so) that other players or squadmates can benefit from. However, unlike, say, Warp Ammo, this armor weakening effect does not occur on every shot, it appears to be chance based.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/11334452/1 *The Rank 5 Ammo Capacity evolution, if chosen, only applies on the active ammo power. Switching to another ammo power will remove the extra ammunition even if both have the capacity boost. *Cryo Ammo's penalties to movement speed and armor effectiveness are not affected by power damage upgrades. ;Strategies *Since Infiltrators have both Cryo Ammo and Incinerate, they can execute a Cryo Explosion single-handedly. Similarly, Vanguards can execute a Cryo Explosion by combining Cryo Ammo and Biotic Charge. This power combo will damage and freeze nearby enemies. Availability *'Single-player:' Infiltrator, Soldier, Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' N/A References de:Kryo-Munition pl:Krioamunicja fr:Munitions cryo ru:Криопатроны Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Combat Category:Powers Category:Ammunition